


Catharsis

by minchanted



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bottom Bang Chan, Chan and Hyunjin are partners, Changbin is the Boss, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Gang AU, Gangs, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Jealous Minho, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, Lots of Cursing, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Minho and Seungmin are partners, Sassy Minho, Slight Hyunchan, Soribada Minho, They love each other, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, banginho, but never said it, is so sexy, minchan, minchan are very frustrating here sorry, side seungbin, slight violence at the end, the watch is important pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanted/pseuds/minchanted
Summary: Catharsis - the purification and purging of strong, repressed emotions through art or something else.Minho thought being in a gang was his catharsis.or the Minchan gang au no one asked for.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 128





	Catharsis

Chan and Minho knew each other since they were like 11. They were both stranded on the streets and some guy had taken them in, who also became their boss, teaching them martial arts and training them to become the best killers in the city.

Chan knew Minho for a long time, and he knew the bitch was late tonight, as usual.

He waited outside on the cold streets, his hands burrowed deep into his pockets, trying to keep them warm. Chan was annoyed. In their line of duty, tardiness was never an option, especially when Chan was standing in an open area, where anyone from the opposite gangs could shoot him down. He could finally hear the sound of a motorcycle coming up the streets and he swallowed his frustration back down as it screeched to a halt beside him. The man on the motorcycle removed his helmet, running a hand through his dark overgrown long strands of hair, messing it up even more.

“Fuck you Minho, someone could have killed me.” Chan grumbled, furrowing his eyes at the man.

Minho chuckled, a leather clad arm reaching out and yanking Chan close, bringing their lips together. “I am sorry baby.”

“Can you please fix the fucking watch?” Chan said, scowling as he pulled back and climbed onto the bike.

“I will one day.”

Chan wanted to argue more but he was tired, and he accepted a helmet from the man, wrapping his arms around Minho’s waist, and waited until the bike sped off down the streets.

Minho and Chan were part of a gang, one of those where people pay to get someone killed or threatened and of course it was not their ideal jobs, but the pay was good. Besides, that was what they were good at now.

The funny part was Minho and Chan hated each other’s guts when they first met each other. Minho joined a month after Chan did and Chan was annoyed that there was a newcomer who was as good as him. Minho would always be smug and taunt Chan and they would often compete each other. Somehow, they would always end up choosing the other to fight against when they were practicing martial arts and would end up with fists flying and knees smashing into the other until their trainer had to step in and pull them both apart. When they grew up and were ready to go on missions, they would once again fight each other to secure missions and impress their boss. Minho was a year younger than Chan, but the man would never use honorifics when he called him. This continued until they were 20 when someone called Younghyun joined the gang and hit it off immediately with Chan. The man was four years older than Chan but quickly became someone Chan could rely on, taking him under his wings. Chan would always stick by his side, cuddle with him, go out on missions with him and throw himself on him and Minho did not like it.

Minho went up to Chan one day, dragging him away from Younghyun, and started shouting at him, for absolutely no reason, and started calling him names. The older man was confused. Of course, Chan fought back, he punched him when Minho called him a slut, glaring at him fiercely. Minho froze on spot, his hand holding onto his cheek where he could feel a bruise forming before he slammed Chan against the wall, pinning him and kissing him hard. Minho was surprised when Chan didn’t fight back, instead pulling him closer and kissing him back just as eagerly. They never put a label on their relationship, they never had to say it, but they liked whatever they had between them.

After that, they spoke to each other, and learnt more about their pasts. Both of them had a very similar past, their parents abandoning them when they were babies and they were shuffled from one foster home to the other until they could not stand the mistreatment and decided to run away. That was when their boss had picked them up, giving them a roof to stay under and a life worth living, even though it was not appropriate.

In the present, the motorcycle turned towards the oncoming traffic, dodging a truck on the overpass, and heading over to a building. Minho parked his bike at the corner and Chan hopped off. Minho got off his bike, reaching into his jacket pocket, taking out a pack of cigarettes and sifted through them before choosing one and slipping it between his lips before taking out his lighter. Chan sighed as he took the lighter from the younger man, leaning in closer to light the man’s cigarette. Minho took a puff from the cigarette, blowing the smoke into the air.

“What do you think the new boss has for us to do today?” Chan asked, raising up an eyebrow at the man.

Their boss had ‘retired’ from his spot, giving it to his son, Seo Changbin instead. Minho and Chan haven’t met this Changbin yet, which was strange as they expected him to train along with them when they were young, but then realised that the boss was probably trying to shield his son from this dark stuff. They were surprised when it was announced that Changbin would be taking over and they knew there were bound to be changes and if there was anything they hated, it was changes. It was weird working under someone who was younger than them but there was nothing they could do about it. Minho took a last puff from his cigarette before putting it out.

“Are you ready?” He asked as Chan nodded.

They met up with the security guards who allowed them to go upstairs and they waited outside the boss’s office.

“I bet you he looks a wuss who looks like he is totally out of his skin.” Minho whispered to Chan as the older man snickered.

Jeongin, who was the boss’ personal assistant, stepped out of the office, adjusting the glasses perched on his nose before clearing his throat.

“The boss would see you now.”

As Minho and Chan stepped into the office, they were taken aback.

Seo Changbin didn’t look like a wuss, in fact, he looked like he would beat the shit out of anyone. He had dark blue hair and tattoos up both his arms and his gaze were penetrating through them.

“Hello.” Changbin spoke up, gesturing at the two of them to come closer.

Chan took a step closer while Minho hanged at the back, the man always had problem when it came to obeying rules and Chan knew it and rolled his eyes.

Changbin noticed Minho’s blatant ignorance to his order but he brushed it off. “As you know…I am now the head of this gang, and I have decided to make a few changes.” He announced, clearing his throat before continuing. “I am going to assign you partners.”

Chan let out a sigh of relief, Minho and he were already like partners anyways so this would be perfectly okay.

“Chan.” Changbin called out to him. “Meet Hyunjin, your new partner.” Changbin ordered Jeongin to bring in the man and Chan looked at the door, confusion apparent on his face door as the man called Hyunjin walked in. Hyunjin was _gorgeous._ He had long blonde hair pulled up into a messy ponytail and the man looked like he would not last even two seconds in the field.

Chan turned back to look at Minho who was staring at Changbin furiously.

“Wait, why couldn’t I just work with Chan?” Minho asked, anger apparent in his tone.

“Because this is not a school where you get to choose people you want to be friends with. You have to learn to work with others and not get distracted.” Changbin explained calmly and it was making Chan’s frustration only rise even more.

“Distracted?” Chan laughed, “You do know that Minho and I had far more kills than anyone here?”

“Doesn’t that make this better then? Two people best at their jobs should be separated and help train the lesser experienced ones.” The man called Hyunjin butted in.

“I would appreciate if you shut the fuck up pretty boy.” Minho bit back sharply and Hyunjin stared at him with distaste in his eyes.

“This is stupid.” Chan said, “I am familiar with Minho and- “

  
“Chan, I don’t care.” Changbin said as Chan continued, brushing his words aside.

“-I don’t think I will work well with anyone else like how I did with Minho.”

Changbin rolled his eyes, “Clearly, you two are fucking each other and I don’t care what happens behind your closed or open doors but in here I make the rules and you obey them.” He said, his tone final. “Minho, meet your partner, Seungmin.”

Minho turned to his right, jumping back in shock as he came face to face with the so called Seungmin.

“What the fuck?” Minho cursed. “How old are you? 14?”

Seungmin stared at Minho before answering slowly, “I am 20, thank you very much.”

“You look like a fucking child.”

“Be nice to him.” Changbin snapped in irriation, making Minho wonder if something was up between them.

“Seriously? You pair us up with a guy who looks like a fairy tale prince and someone who looks like a child?” Minho complained, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Changbin waved them away, “Just go get to know each other, maybe you will like your new partners more.” He sat down in his chair, one tattooed arm coming up and picking up his papers to look through them.

Chan couldn’t believe this, he could not believe he had to work with a newbie, someone who didn’t know shit and he couldn’t believe that he was being separated from Minho.

Changbin looked up from his papers, his forehead creasing into a frown.

“Seriously, what the fuck are you guys still doing here? Fuck off.” He said.

As they walked out of the room, Jeongin was looking at them pityingly and it was irking Minho.

“So uhm now what?” Chan asked, shuffling his feet on the ground awkwardly.

“Well…” Hyunjin spoke up, turning to face Chan, “I have a car, maybe we can go on a drive? Get to know each other more?”

Minho burst out in laughter, “Hey I think he is asking you on a date, Channie.”

Chan stayed silent for a while before shrugging, “Let’s go.”

Minho didn’t respond, staring at Chan in shock, “You’re going?”

“Well you heard what the boss said, it is better to go bond with your partners.” Chan shrugged nonchalantly.

“Bond? Okay, are you going to let him fuck you later?” Minho snapped at him, as Hyunjin cleared his throat awkwardly.

Chan just groaned, turning away from the man, and pulling the scared looking Hyunjin along with him, towards the escalator as Minho continued staring after him.

He sighed as the elevator doors closed on them, turning to the side, and getting startled once again, to see Seungmin, standing close and staring right up at his face.

“Could you fucking _stop_ doing that?” Minho grumbled as he started heading over to the canteen they had in the building.

If Chan had to be honest, he did enjoy Hyunjin’s presence. The man drove him around before taking him to a restaurant, where they spoke about their lives. Hyunjin was a foster child too, and had been trying so hard to get a job as a dancer. However life was cruel and he gave up, deciding to join a gang instead as the money was really good, paid better. Hyunjin was funny, and unlike Minho who was always dark and broody, occasionally cracking the dark humored jokes, Hyunjin was more friendly, more human. It was a good change.

Chan still missed Minho though.

Minho learnt that Seungmin was actually a part of another gang, transferring to this one instead because of Changbin, confirming Minho’s thoughts that they both are a thing. Minho was mad, he couldn’t believe Chan was paired up with a single man, who looked so damn good while he was with someone who was already taken. This meant Chan had no reasons to feel threatened but he on the other hand, had to be constantly worried. It wasn’t like he was jealous or anything or feeling insecure. Minho didn’t feel all those things, but at the same time, his heart was doing things to him.

“Minho could you pay attention?” Seungmin snapped his fingers in front of Minho, dragging him out of his thoughts.

Minho shook his head slightly, trying to focus instead on Seungmin's lecture on how to have each other's backs.

* * *

“So.” Minho asked, his hands running through Chan’s dark strands gently.

“So?” Chan repeated.

“Did pretty boy fuck you better than this?” Minho asked, regretting it as Chan groaned in annoyance, getting up and moving away from him.

“Seriously Minho?” Chan huffed.

Chan had come over to Minho’s place after he was done ‘getting to know’ his partner and just like most days they had dinner, before getting into bed. Chan and Minho never really confessed to each other, their feelings were always silent, but it was obvious. Everyone around them knew that they were out of bounds and they never really had the need to tell each other what they really felt. Having grown up together without any parents really taught them to appreciate relationships better without any words.

“Are you jealous?” Chan asked him enquiringly to which Minho could only scoff.

“Me? Jealous? Don’t flatter yourself.”

Chan sighed, getting off the bed and putting on his clothes.

“Where are you going?” Minho asked.

“Home.” Chan replied coldly.

“Now? Why? Stay the night.” Minho said.

Chan zipped up his pants, throwing a glare at the man, “Fuck off Minho.”

Minho hopped off the bed, draping the blankets over his naked body as he shuffled closer to the older man.

“Please stay.” Minho asked, his eyes pleading as Chan looked at him, before sighing heavily.

“Then don’t talk to me that way ever again.” Chan insisted, pushing Minho back on to the bed.

“We keep fighting over everything.” Minho stated, as he pulled Chan close to him, trying to get rid of his clothing slowly.

“I wonder why… maybe it is because you are an asshole.” Chan sighed, his hands pressed against Minho’s bare toned chest, leaning down to kiss him.

“What do you think about this whole partners situation?” Minho asked as they broke away from the kiss.

“Well…” Chan trailed off. “I honestly hated it, but we have to stick with it right?”

Minho stared at Chan, before nodding his head, “Yeah, I guess so.”

* * *

Seungmin was badass. _And_ competitive. Even though Minho hated the man at first, he was starting to work well with him in a team, and he would never admit it, but Changbin was slightly right. Chan was indeed a distraction sometimes. Whenever Minho was with Chan on missions, he would find himself checking if the other man was okay, almost putting himself in danger.

Minho and Seungmin were just done with a case and they were panting against the car, catching their breaths before loading their guns back inside.

“That was good, partner.” Seungmin said, smiling at him and Minho nodded back, “You aren’t so bad yourself.”

“Yeah, I know that.”

Minho groaned, wondering why he couldn’t get someone humbler than this brat, but he liked the feistiness.

As they went back to their headquarters, to report back to their boss, Minho saw Chan walk out of the door, with Hyunjin by his side and he was laughing at something the blonde had told him, smacking him on his arm.

Minho swore he was not being dramatic but there was a sharp bolt of pain that ran through his heart.

As Minho passed them, Chan caught eyes with him, giving him his bright dimply smile, which Minho tried to return back, failing.

“Did it go well?” Changbin asked, hopping down from his seat and heading over to them as soon as they entered. “Seungmin are you hurt anywhere?”

Minho rolled his eyes, “You could at least pretend like you care about me too.” He complained, only to be ignored by Changbin whose hands were over Seungmin, inspecting him over to see if he had any injuries.

After they finished reporting, and Changbin once again made sure nothing happened to Seungmin, they exited the door.

“You two are disgusting.” Minho mentioned with a smirk, once they were out.

“Oh please, at least I was not staring at someone like a fool who was begging to be loved.” Seungmin shot back.

The smile drained off Minho’s face as he glared at his partner. “That is not how it is.”

“Tell me one thing.” Seungmin said, crossing his arms in front of him, “Do you genuinely care about him or are you with him because he looks like he gives good blow jobs?”

Minho felt the blood boiling inside of him. Who the fuck was he to talk about Chan that way and to question whatever he felt for Chan? “We are done for today, fuck off.”

“You need me, you better be nice to me.” Seungmin argued.

Minho let out a sarcastic laugh as he turned to look at the man, “Listen kid. I don’t need you. I don’t need anyone. Just fuck off now.”

“I am fucking 20 you stupid sh- “

“I don’t care. Watch me walk away from you.” Minho said, as he spun around, heading towards the escalators, shoving Jeongin, who was standing close by and watching the scene unfold with wide eyes, away.

Chan was quiet, as he sat on the passenger seat beside Hyunjin, staring at the ring on his finger.

Minho was never good at his feelings, but the ring was something he had given to him on his birthday. According to Minho, it was the first expensive thing he had bought, not stolen, for someone and this touched Chan. It was kind of like his lucky charm. Chan knew Minho was not happy with the new changes, but he was tired too and he just wished Minho would not do anything stupid.

“You okay?” Hyunjin asked, looking over at him before fixating his eyes on the road again.

“Yeah…” Chan said, glancing at his feet.

“You are so quiet suddenly.” Hyunjin stated.

“I don’t remember signing up for a therapy session with you.” Chan said, his hand reaching up to ruffle his hair.

Hyunjin burst out chuckling, “Oops. I am sorry.” He glanced at him quickly before looking away. “I was just trying to be nice.”

“You don’t have to be.”

They drive in silence for a few minutes and Chan tried to take in the man’s features from his peripheral vision. Hyunjin was beautiful, and the man was glowing. That long hair, with that little ponytail and his plump lips. Chan realized why Minho seemed to be jealous of him.

“Are you done checking me out?” Hyunjin muttered, a smirk tugging at his lips and Chan felt the heat rush up to his face as he looked away.

“Wasn’t checking you out.” He mumbled under his breath but Hyunjin caught the words, laughing at him.

“You are really cute, Chan.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

* * *

Chan was woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of something hitting his window. He tried to ignore it, however it was becoming insistently louder and he got up, opening the window to scream at the idiot who was disturbing his beauty sleep, stopping when he realized it was Minho, leaning against his motorbike, a cigarette held loosely in his hands.

“What the fuck do you want?” Chan called out from the window.

“I need to talk to you.”

Chan groaned but he gestured at Minho to come up.

“Hi baby, I missed you.” Minho said as soon as entered the apartment.

Chan rolled his eyes, “Didn’t we see each other today?”

“Yeah and I didn’t know you knew how to laugh.” Minho said, trying to stay as nonchalant as he could.

Chan grinned at him, “Minho it is okay to be jealous. I laugh all the time with you, but you don’t see it.”

Minho grumbled under his breath about how he should be the only one making Chan laugh.

Minho was hot, Chan knew that. The man was dressed in a black tee, and cargo pants, his dark hair was messy and sleeked up, loose bangs falling into his eyes, giving him that wet sexy look. Minho was also probably jealous, but he would never know because Minho had once said how and he quotes, ‘Feelings are for losers.’

“Seriously what are you doing here Minho?” Chan asked, his tone softer.

“I missed you.”

Chan stilled in his steps, turning to look at the man, “You missed me?”

"Why are you acting like I don't care about you or something..." Minho grumbled, shifting his eyes to look at the floor instead, "Of course I missed you."

"Well...I missed you too Minho." Chan admitted, reaching out and patting Minho's arm gently.

“Are you seriously okay with all this?” Minho asked, his voice betraying any sort of emotions.

“Okay with exactly what, Minho?”

“This whole thing... I thought we both would end up as a team in the long run, not…not this.” Minho said, licking his lips.

Chan shrugged, “I don’t think this partners thing is permanent Minho, and if you need to know…no one could replace you for me.”

Minho felt his heart warm up at those words, but he still felt a nagging pain in his heart.

“I mean yeah, it is not like I care whether I am still your favorite or if you replaced me…” Minho trailed off. "It is not going to affect me or something."

Chan’s eyes widened at that, “You came all the way here to tell me you don’t _care?”_

“That was not what I meant, Channie.”

“No, Minho. I am so done with your constant push and pull, either you care, or you don’t. Which one is it?” Chan insisted stubbornly.

“Chan, don’t start a fight now.”

“Who is starting a fight here? I have been telling you for the past two years, that we could run away together. We could have saved up enough money to leave this stupid shitty life behind and start somewhere together. I have insisted on this countless times and you are the one who kept running away from this.” Chan ranted, clutching onto the dark strands of his hair in frustration.

And there it was again. This argument. After Chan and Minho got together, Chan wanted to drop the whole gang life, constantly begging Minho to run away with him but Minho could not do it.

“We aren’t doing this argument again. I told you it was just too dangerous, and people would find us.” Minho explained, his tone annoyingly calm like he was speaking to a child.

“This has to do with your commitment issues than people hunting us down and killing us and you know it.” Chan exclaimed, jabbing a finger into Minho’s chest sharply. “Stop making it seem like I am the one who doesn’t care, who is okay with these new changes when I have tried so many times to settle down with you.”

“Now you are just being a bitch.” Minho said as he grabbed on the man’s sleeve.

Chan twisted his arm out of Minho’s clutch, “Just get out Minho. And don’t you dare ever call me that again.”

“Why are you making this sound like some kind of Shakespearean tragedy?” Minho asked calmly knowing very well that the bitch in the room right now was him, but he couldn’t help it.

Chan looked really pissed off, his face was flushed red with anger and if this were a different situation, Minho would think it was cute. However, Minho had seen how Chan was when he was angry, had seen him shoot numerous people down and he _definitely_ was not someone to mess with.

“I mean, Chan…” Minho took a step forward, caressing Chan’s face gently, before leaning in and pecking his lips. “I don’t think we can just leave this life behind. Just be realistic for once, could you?”

Oops. That came out harsh as well.

“Just get out Minho.” Chan replied, shoving the man back, “Honestly, I think you love this job more than me.” His voice was starting to sound heavy and it was disheartening but Minho took a few steps back.

“I will see you later then.” Minho sighed, before turning and heading towards the door.

He knew he screwed up.

Chan didn’t answer any of Minho’s calls that week, and he tried not to think too much about it but he was starting to get frustrated. He took out his annoyance on Seungmin who was too used to it at this point.

“Is your dick not getting any action?” Seungmin asked him in annoyance as Minho started kicking him from under the table. For absolutely no reason at all.

Now, Minho was really pissed.

“What the fuck?”

“I know you fought with your boyfriend and I guessed you weren’t getting any action lately.” Seungmin said smugly.

“How the fuck did you know that?”

“Well Hyunjin told me Chan told him that –“

“The bitch told that other bitch what happened between us?” Minho asked, disbelief apparent in his tone.

“Chan doesn’t like being called that first of all and no, he seemed really down so Hyunjin asked him and Chan said he had a little fight with you that’s all.” Seungmin said calmly.

Minho was starting to get annoyed that this man was acting like he knew Chan more than him. No one knew Chan better than him. He fiddled with the watch that was hanging loosely around his wrist. It had stopped working a few months back, but Minho couldn’t bear to throw it away, and he was too lazy to get it fixed. It was a gift from Chan for his birthday two years back.

~

_“Happy birthday!” Chan had exclaimed, throwing his arms around Minho._

_Minho was happy, he never really cared about birthdays, but he loved spending the whole day with Chan, just them both and no one else._

_Chan had handed him a box that was wrapped really beautifully probably by the man himself._

_“You didn’t have to do this Chan.” Minho muttered bemused._

_Chan just shrugged, and sat on Minho’s lap, staring at him nervously as the younger man fiddled with the gift._

_Minho unwrapped it and opened the box and stared at the expensive looking watch inside._

_“I have been saving up for a long time because I remember how you mentioned guys with expensive watches looked cool.” Chan mumbled, his eyes fixed on the floor._

_“I fucking love it Channie.” Minho whispered as he clasped the silver watch around his wrist. It did look so good against his skin and he pulled Chan close to him, hugging him._

_“Thank you so much, baby.”_

_Chan shrugged, looking a bit flustered, “It is nothing. Everyone needed a watch, and you definitely needed one so you could stop being fucking late whenever you had to pick me up or you know just look cool or whatever, so yeah it is nothin-“_

_Minho leaned forward and held the side of Chan’s face, pressing their lips together. “Best present ever,” he mumbled against his lips._

_Chan turned red at that, easing into the kiss with Minho, opening his mouth willingly so Minho could taste him. Minho tasted like cigarettes and wine and he loved it._

_“You smell so nice.” Minho mumbled as he kissed along his neck. “Like home.”_

_“I don’t think we know what home actually means, Minho.” Chan whispered as he let out a sigh of pleasure when Minho started nibbling on the sensitive area on his neck._

_“Home means you.” Minho said as he started unbuttoning Chan’s shirt. “You spent a little more time on yourself, today didn’t you? Are you my second birthday gift?”_

_“Yeah, why don’t you just put a fucking bow on me.” Chan whined as he felt himself being pushed onto the bed._

_They kissed again and again, Minho swallowing up Chan’s whimpers and mewls with his kisses as he thrusted into him, and Chan thought he heard Minho whisper something, but he was too blinded with the pleasure to pay attention._

~

“Could you like stop zoning out every time I talk to you?” Seungmin grumbled, dragging Minho back from his memories.

“I am sorry.” Minho apologized, shaking his head before gulping down his tea.

He missed Chan.

If Minho and Chan were slowly falling out now, it was not entirely because of the changes in the partnership. Chan had always suggested to Minho about running away together, starting fresh in a new country but Minho had refused. Chan was always a dreamer, while Minho was a realist. And also, maybe Minho loved his job. Loved the thrill of killing others, and the pay was greater than any other lame job they would have to pick up if they ran away. 

But Minho also needed Chan and it had been a week since Chan spoke to him and he was starting to get agitated.

Chan found himself getting along well with Hyunjin and he might even say Hyunjin was his only friend in the gang after Minho. They met each other often and not only for missions and their partnership was slowly becoming strong and stable. They were all standing outside the meeting room along with Minho and Seungmin, waiting for Changbin to call them in. Minho was tired at this point and he walked up to Chan, hands in his pockets.

“Channie.”

“Hyunjin please tell him I don’t want to talk to him.”

“That is really childish, Chan.” Minho answered, scowling at Hyunjin as if he was daring him to speak.

Hyunjin was looking at them, excitement in his eyes as he was probably expecting a fight, however the tension was broken when Jeongin stepped out the door, telling them to go in.

“Jeongin, I have a question.” Minho spoke up, curiosity getting the best out of him and also, he felt extra bitchy today. “What the fuck is exactly your job?”

“My job is to keep tabs on you all and make sure Changbin follows his schedule.” Jeongin replied coldly.

“So, you are his bitch?”

Before Jeongin could react, Minho let out a yowl of pain as Seungmin punched his arm, hard.

Oh right, he almost forgot.

“Sorry Innie, Changbin already has his bitch right here.” He chuckled as he walked in through the doors.

“I heard all that.” Changbin said, his tone sliced with menace as he glared at Minho.

Minho shrugged, he didn’t care.

“These are your missions for today, try not to get killed.” Changbin announced, handing them files. Chan took his silently, walking out with Hyunjin.

“Grab the file and meet me outside.” Minho muttered before running after Chan and calling out to him, “Chan, seriously wait.”

“What do you want Minho?” Chan huffed impatiently, turning to face him.

“Why are you mad at me?” Minho asked, a frown forming on his face.

“Because you _never_ listen to me.” Chan said, his voice rising now in exasperation.

“When have I never listened to you?”

“Did you fix the watch?”

Minho looked down at the watch, hanging uselessly around his wrist and back at Chan who was looking at him with disappointment.

“See you, Minho.”

Chan grabbed Hyunjin by the arm, pulling him away to the exit.

“I have a feeling either the watch symbolizes something very important, or the conversation had nothing to do with it.” Hyunjin muttered as they stepped out, opening the file Changbin had given them.

“It just symbolizes how Minho is a stubborn asshole who never listens to me.”

Minho might love his job but he didn’t have to love everything about it. For example didn’t love the way Chan was blatantly ignoring him at the party in favour of talking to freaking Hyunjin. Minho knew he probably looked like a loner, leaning against the wall while he was staring daggers into a man who wasn’t even sparing him a glance.

“Hey.” Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Minho turned to see who it was and sighed in disappointment.

“Don’t you have something better to do? Like frolicking with the boss?” Minho asked Seungmin, who had popped up next to him with a drink in his hand.

“Nice to see you too.” Seungmin grinned and passed him a drink that Minho took gratefully.

Maybe Seungmin wasn’t bad after all.

“Thought you could do with a drink, I could smell your jealousy from all the way across the room.” Seungmin chuckled.

Minho was wrong. Seungmin sucked.

Minho took a gulp of his drink and felt himself relax but it changed quickly as he looked over to where Chan and Hyunjin were standing. Chan had now latched himself onto Hyunjin’s arm and laughing. Hyunjin touched Chan’s cheek in a very flirty way, chuckling along with him. Minho could feel the anger bubbling in him and his grip around the glass became tighter as he gulped down the drink in one shot.

“Damn, you _really_ are jealous.” Seungmin whistled from the side.

“I swear to god, I will smash this glass on your head.” Minho seethed but Seungmin continued smiling.

“It is perfectly okay to be in love, Minho.” He said, patting him on his arm gently.

“Omg Seungmin, stop being disgusting.” Minho muttered, as he continued staring at Chan, his jaw clenched with anger.

Just then Chan turned around and their eyes caught, and it felt like time stopped among them.

Before Minho could look away and pretend like he hadn't been staring at Chan all this time, the man excused himself from Hyunjin and started walking towards him. Minho's heart started flipping and doing cartwheel inside him and he felt really stupid because he was probably acting like a guy with a crush when the man walking towards him was actually his boyfriend. Had been for so many years.

"Hey Seungmin." Chan waved as he reached them.

So, Chan was still giving him the silent treatment.

"Hey Chan, how are things going on with you?" Seungmin chirped up brightly from beside him.

Chan laughed as he replied, blatantly ignoring Minho, "Yeah, it is going well, how are you? Are you settling well here?"

"Well my partner is an asshole with teenage problems but other than that, it is all good, I get to see Changbin everyday." Seungmin smiled.

Chan's eyes flickered over to Minho before quickly moving away.

"So, How is Hyunjin? You guys seem pretty close." Seungmin chuckled, his tone holding a hint of playfulness.

"Yeah, he is really fun and sweet and friendly."

"And he is hot." Seungmin said and Minho knew this man was probably doing this on purpose to rile him up and his jaw clenched in anger.

Chan looked a bit flushed at that, "Yeah, but unfortunately I am not interested." He sighed.

Minho's heart soared with happiness.

"Oh yeah..." The man pressed on, "I forgot Minho and you are in love or something." 

Minho should have continued to keep his mouth shut honestly but it was a reflex he couldn't help.

"Dating." He corrected Seungmin.

Minho could see Chan stare at him, and he could tell the man was trying to hold back the flood of indignation. It was stupid really, everyone probably knew they were in love but it was just a word Minho would rather not say out loud.

“I remembered, I have to go do something back home. Have fun Seungmin." Chan said, his nostrils flaring as he turned and walked away to Hyunjin.

"Damn you have issues." Seungmin whistled lowly from beside him, elbowing him hard in his ribs once Chan had walked away.

Minho sighed, maybe he did.

"I am going home." He said, a slight waver in his tone.

* * *

Minho had a new mission and it was to go undercover right into their rival group, which meant a whole month of him being away from Chan. This was important to him, because Changbin had promised him a whole promotion if he ended up being successful. It was too risky, and he knew the other gang would kill him if they knew he was just a spy, but Minho loved challenges, lived for it.

“Minho, are you really going to do this?”

Chan had walked up to him in the canteen, hands on his hips, and looking worried.

“Oh look, _now_ someone is talking to me.” Minho whispered dramatically to Seungmin, nudging him. Seungmin laughed, stopping when Chan glared at him.

“Minho let’s go for a ride somewhere.”

“You are leaving pretty boy behind?”

“His name is Hyunjin.”

Minho rolled his eyes, but got up from his seat, smacking Seungmin on the head when the man whispered something that sounded like ‘whipped.’

It had been a while since Chan had gotten on the bike with Minho, and he dearly missed this. Minho sped down the road, heading over to the cliffs, to their favourite spot. The bike screeched to a halt at the top of the cliff and Chan got out, walking towards the bench, and plopping himself on it, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He was stressed and it was all because of this stupid idiot.

Minho walked over to him, slowly, taking a seat next to him and silence engulfed them for a while before Chan broke it.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why do you think? It is a good mission and I would get promoted and get good money.” Minho answered.

“Is life all about money for you?” Chan asked, clearly disheartened and honestly, Minho was getting annoyed.

“Chan… you really can _not_ survive in this shitty world without money. When will you open your eyes and see that?” Minho said and he kind of regretted being this tough as Chan flinched.

“You could die. Then what use would money be.” Chan questioned softly.

“Be more hopeful, would you?” Minho sighed.

“I can’t lose you, Minho.” Chan whispered after some time, the words floating into the air and Minho softened.

Their relationship was weird, but they clearly depended on each other, maybe a little too much.

“It is going to be okay, Channie.”

Minho rode the bike back to Chan’s apartment to drop the older man. As Chan got off the bike, he turned to look at Minho.

“What can I do to make you stay?” Chan asked, his voice hushed.

Looking up at Chan, Minho was starting to doubt this whole thing, he wanted to back out of the mission, wanted to run away with this beautiful man. Fuck money. Fuck gangs. But his mind was not functioning properly.

“I don’t think there is anything you could do. You know how stubborn I am.” Minho replied.

“Don’t do this Minho.”

“Chan, I told you…I have to.”

“No, you _don’t_ have to. That’s the thing. Changbin wasn’t forcing you, you could have rejected but now you are walking straight into the lion’s den and you are being stupid here.” Chan said , becoming agitated once again.

“Chan…I am leaving in two days and you really want to end this in a fight?” Minho said as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“You really never do listen to me, Minho.” Chan seethed through his teeth.

“There is nothing to listen to here, I have made up my mind, and _you_ out of everyone know how stubborn I am.”

“Minho…please.” Chan was begging him now and Minho could feel his own heart clenching, suffocating him.

“Is this because you are scared that I would be the best in the team now and not you?” The words came out of his mouth before Minho could stop them and they definitely were not what he wanted to say.

Multiple expressions passed through Chan’s face in a span of few seconds, from confusion to sorrow and to anger.

“Is this what you _really_ think it is about, Minho?” Chan asked, pursuing his lips.

Minho didn’t respond, avoiding the other man’s eyes.

“Right. Fine. Do whatever you want. Good Luck.” Chan said viciously, and Minho looked up, catching his gaze. The wind was blowing through Chan’s hair, fluttering his shirt against the skin of his chest and Minho wanted to grab the man and hug him tight, kiss him but all he could do was watch the tears slowly fill the other man’s eyes, threatening to fall before Chan turned and walked away.

Minho was able to get into the gang easily by selling some information about Changbin’s gang. It was all part of the plan and his endgame was to find out the secrets of this group and how they were rising so high up suddenly. Minho was damn good at his job, his skills surpassing all the others and he found himself rising up the ranks in two weeks, slowly gaining the trust of the boss. In fact, he was starting to enjoy being in this gang as there were not too many rules and Minho was able to do what he wanted.

He wondered if Chan would want to join him here.

People had switched gangs before, like how Seungmin did too but if it were not done in a civil manner, it could become way too messy. Minho walked to his room, opening up his new mission envelope.

He wondered if Chan was okay.

Chan closed himself off from everyone after Minho left. He wished they had said goodbye in a more pleasant manner, but this is what they were best at. Fighting unnecessarily all the time. They thrived off that.

He asked for a week off from Changbin and had taken refuge under all the covers in his bed, thinking about Minho and wondering what he was up to.

Just then, there was a banging on the door and Chan groaned as he got up, his feet shuffling on the floor. His lips twisted into a grimace as he opened the door to reveal Hyunjin, standing there carrying what looked like Chinese takeout food.

“Thought you would be hungry.” Hyunjin stated, lifting the food up to show him.

Chan wanted to be alone, but he was also hungry and allowed Hyunjin to enter.

“So…did you break up with your boyfriend?” Hyunjin asked, as he watched Chan shove down the food, passing him a glass of water as Chan started choking on it.

“Don’t ask me about him.” Chan managed to choke out. “We never labelled whatever relationship we had.” He admitted.

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, “Wait, so you guys never confessed that you loved the other?”

“Ew. You have been watching too many romantic movies. You don’t need to confess for the other to know that you care about them.”

“Deep, but I feel like it is bothering you now.” Hyunjin said nonchalantly, his fingers playing with the mug on the table.

“It is not.” Chan lied, moving his hand to press at his forehead where he felt a migraine coming along.

“Then, comeback to work. I need my best partner back.” Hyunjin said, taking a sip from his tea. “The one I am with now temporarily? Jisung? He is too talkative.”

Chan pondered over it, before looking up and giving Hyunjin a small smile.

Chan didn’t receive any messages from Minho, but he knew that the man was doing well, thanks to Jeongin who updated Chan every day after he was done eavesdropping on the conversations Minho had with Changbin on the phone. He knew Minho had risen up the ranks and was slowly becoming the boss’s favourite which was a good thing but if this ended badly then Minho was fucked and this was making him even more anxious.

A month passed by excruciatingly slowly and Chan was missing Minho more than anything. He was surprised when he woke up one day to see that he got a message from an unknown number.

_Hey Chan. This is Minho here, are you free to meet me today?”_

Chan was confused. He knew that the man was undercover, which meant meeting him could be dangerous, for them both. He stared at his phone for a while before texting him back.

_Chan: Why are you texting me?_

_Minho: I missed you._

Chan ignored the butterflies that were flapping their wings rapidly against his chest.

_Chan: Meet you where?_

Minho sent him a location and Chan decided to call Hyunjin up after a moment of hesitation.

“Hello?”

“Hey Hyunjin…this is weird, but I got a text from Minho…”

“Was that even allowed?” Hyunjin asked, concern dripping from his tone.

“Yeah…I don’t know. Anyways he sent me a location and I might be heading off there in a while.”

“Chan… are you sure? Do you want me to come along with you?”

“No no. But I am going to send you the location so that you would know where to come if I don’t text you by tonight.”

“Channie…be careful.” Hyunjin finally said, and Chan could sense the man was worried.

“I will Hyunjin…” Chan promised softly, before hanging up and sending the location over to him.

When Chan finally reached the location, he stared at the building suspiciously. It looked like a place built only for the rich. He took the elevators and went up to the third floor, just like how Minho had told him to. He stared at himself on the reflection of the elevator doors, his heart thudding a little too fast and he didn’t know if it was because he was being stupid, doing this by himself or if it was because he was finally going to see Minho again.

As Chan walked up to the door and knocked on it, he suddenly realized how stupid he was and how he was probably walking into a trap. What if the person texting was not even Minho? How could he be this careless? He took a few steps back, slowly starting to walk away when the door opened.

“Hey. Long time no see.”

It was _him_ alright.

Minho was standing there, wearing a white shirt, and blank pants, with a tie hanging loosely around his collar. Minho’s hair had grown longer, his hair was brushed back in the middle but hung down slightly hovering over the sides of his face and this made the man look even more sexy, making his surreal features stand out more.

“Why did you call me here, Minho?” Chan asked when he finally found his voice.

“I really did miss you.”

“Minho…” Chan trailed off. He really did miss him too. One month was the longest he had gone without any contact with the man and he wanted him back.

“We need to talk, Channie.” Minho said, stepping back to let Chan enter.

Chan walked in, staring in awe at the place. It definitely looked way more expensive than Minho's old place.

“What is this place?” Chan asked, his gaze resting on Minho who was leaning against the wall.

“My new home.”

Chan looked at him in confusion, “New home? How did you even buy this?”

“I am at a high rank now Chan and I get paid twice as much as I used to be paid.” Minho answered.

“Sounds like you love this gang more than our gang Minho.”

Minho didn’t reply, just stared at Chan and the older man knew him well enough to know what that could mean.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Chan exclaimed, his eyes growing wide.

“Chan let’s not talk about that. I really missed you and I wanted to spend time with you.” Minho whispered as he took a few steps forward, his hand reaching out to caress Chan’s face gently, bringing him in closer to him until he could feel his warmth.

Chan wanted to slap Minho, push him back, scream some sense into him, but all thoughts flew out the window once he felt Minho’s lips on his, warm and soft, just like how he loved it.

A kiss that he had been deprived off for a month.

Minho’s lips felt like heaven on his skin and Chan pulled the younger man in closer by his tie.

He felt Minho’s hands wander all over his body, struggling to remove the clothes. Chan broke away from the kiss to peel his shirt off before tugging at Minho’s shirt impatiently. Minho removed his tie, throwing it to the floor followed by his shirt and started kissing every inch of Chan’s bare skin, marking him as he felt Chan’s body arch against him in pleasure. Every moan and husky groan the older made, were encouraging Minho to go further and he dragged Chan along with him harshly, kicking open a door, pushing him in and pinning him against a wall. Before Chan could realize what was happening, their bodies were freed from any fabric and Minho’s bare abs felt so good underneath his fingers. Chan felt himself being pushed into a large king-sized bed, Minho almost falling on him, their lips never leaving each other. It didn’t take long for Minho to take out the lube that was in his bedside drawer and Chan didn’t want to ruin the mood but he couldn’t control himself when he asked Minho, “Did you fuck others here, who weren’t me?”

Minho chuckled, as he opened the bottle, pouring the liquid into his hands before leaning down and kissing Chan on his nose, “Don’t be jealous baby, it is a new bottle, bought only for you. I didn’t fuck anyone else.” He said as he slide a finger up Chan’s entrance, the older man gasping out in pleasure.

Chan wanted more, needed more and he found himself pushing back onto Minho’s fingers. Minho peppered kisses all over his body as his fingers pumped in and out of Chan’s hole.

Chan watched as Minho coated his dick with lube before pushing into him in one go. Chan’s walls were tight and hot, clenching around his member and it felt way too good. As Minho continued thrusting into Chan, the older man let out a sudden gasp, indicating that Minho found his sweet spot and Minho angled his cock in the same way again, trying to hit it straight.

Chan couldn’t help but moan and whimper, screaming Minho’s name over and over, as loud as he could.

“I forgot how noisy you were.” Minho chuckled as a bead of sweat rolled down his face, falling onto Chan’s cheek.

Minho’s grip on his hips was firm, almost bruising and he picked up his pace, pounding into the older man relentlessly.

Chan dug his nails into Minho’s bare back, feeling the skin break as he scratched lines onto them. He could feel himself getting close and moaned in pleasure when Minho started stroking his member.

“God Chan, you are so fucking beautiful.” Minho moaned as Chan came with a loud cry, clenching around him tightly and shuddering under him, as he felt his body go numb.

Minho came after a few more thrusts, filling Chan up. He pulled out slowly and walked out of the room, returning back with a wet towel.

Chan looked absolutely gorgeous, his cheeks flushed, his black hair tousled, lips plump and bruised. Minho crawled back onto bed, helping Chan to clean himself up before pulling him into his arms, hugging him suddenly.

Chan was shocked at this sudden change of atmosphere. He could feel Minho’s embrace grow tighter before he pulled away, staring straight into Chan’s face before saying the words he had never said before, but had always felt.

“I love you Chan.”

Chan felt the breath get knocked out of his body, his heart beating so rapidly as his mind struggled to understand what Minho just said. Chan never knew just how badly he had always wanted to hear these words come out of Minho’s mouth. He felt the happiness soar through his entire being and it was like he was floating on clouds.

“And I will love you no matter what, you know that right?” Minho continued.

The smile melted off Chan’s face. He knew Minho for way too long and could sense when something was wrong. Minho looked upset, and it was making him scared.

“Minho…”

“You were right Chan; I should have never taken up this mission.”

“Minho, it is a mission. You will be done, and you will be back.” Chan tried to reassure him.

“You were always different Chan; it was never just about the missions for you.”

“It was _only_ about the missions for you though. Except you never admitted it.” Chan snapped and Minho smiled at him.

“You are mad at me.” He said and it was not a question.

Chan rolled his eyes, “Of course I am.”

“Do you love me?” Minho asked hesitantly, almost like he was scared to hear the answer.

Chan wondered why Minho was asking him all this suddenly. They never had to tell each other these words, but there was some sort of tension hanging in the air and Chan felt the need to tell the man what he had always felt for him.

“Minho, I always loved you.” Chan admitted with the utmost sincerity.

The smile that took over Minho's face was blinding, and it made him feel warm but the moment was over as Minho got up from the bed, pulling Chan up with him.

“Then you should leave. Now.” Minho said, his tone urgent as he started picking up the discarded clothes from the floor, throwing at Chan.

“Minho, what the fuck is going on?” Chan asked catching the clothes.

“You were right Chan. I only think about the missions and I was so stupid.” Minho said as he pulled his clothes on.

Chan felt the blood drain from his body as he saw that Minho, for the first time in the 14 years he had known the man, actually looked scared.

“Minho. You are scaring me.” Chan said, as he pulled his pants up, throwing his shirt on and buttoning it.

“I received a mission last night. It was to kill you. And the gang is coming in soon to see if I did my job.” Minho finally said, fear and regret etched onto his face, remembering how he had opened the envelope and how his entire world came crashing down when he saw the words, _‘kill bang chan.’_ on fine print. Minho never thought it would come to this and he didn’t know why he even called Chan here. He knew he could never kill the man. How could he? Chan was the only important being in his life, an important being that would die soon if he didn’t escape now.

Chan’s heart sank when he heard Minho’s words, and he felt cold, and numb. Suddenly, he felt like he was thrown back on the streets, lost, cold and alone.

“I’m sorry,” Minho apologized, his lips pressed together, tight.

“I fucking can’t believe you.” Chan shouted as he heard the sound of cars pulling into the street downstairs.

“You could still get away. If they see you here now, they will kill you. There is a kitchen on the ground floor, go there and get out through the door there.” Minho came closer, putting his hands on his shoulder. “I am so fucking sorry, Channie.”

Chan shoved him, hard and felt satisfied when he saw Minho cringe in pain but Minho didn’t back away, taking another step closer to him, his fingers slowly making their way to Chan’s face, tracing them along the contours of his face, as if he was memorizing Chan’s features for one last time.

“What will happen to you if they find out you let me escape? Maybe you should just kill me.” Chan whispered dejectedly, looking up at Minho.

“I will be fine, really. You should go now.” The younger man sighed, as he took a step back, holding his gaze with Chan. Minho knew deep down this would happen, that Chan would still find it in himself to think about Minho first rather than himself. He knew he had to make Chan leave somehow.

“I would rather die in your hands than those idiots outside.” Chan muttered slowly.

“Chan, I don’t want you to die, please fucking leave." Minho said, anger surging through his voice before continuing sharply, "Dammit, stop being dramatic and stop making everything into a Shakespearean tragedy.” That was enough to make Chan annoyed, feeling the anger rising up, constricting his throat, and still not believing that this was happening.

“Don’t want me to die? Maybe you should have thought about that before you got me here and had sex with me!” Chan yelled at him disbelievingly, “Did you do all that so you could fucking kill me? Were you planning on killing me while you came in me? Is that your kink you moron?”

Minho grimaced at that, “I am sorry, Chan. I knew I couldn’t do it, but I had to see you again one last time.” He said softly, his usually calm voice holding a quiver.

“Go to hell, Minho. I don't need your fucking mercy.”

The man winced, “Chan, I’m so sorry. It's not about me having mercy on you... I really…I really do…” he looked down at the ground for a split second, then back up. Chan knew what he was going to say.

“Don’t,” Chan said, slowly shaking his head, “Don’t you even fucking say it again.”

“But I really do lov-“

Chan snapped and he lunged forward to punch Minho in the face, but the younger man always had good reflexes and he caught his arm, twisting it hard behind him and pain shot through his entire body. Chan fell back, against the wall, gripping his arm that probably was broken and he watched Minho walk towards him again, looking at him in concern but this time he managed to throw a punch onto Minho’s face, making him stagger back.

“Don’t come near me.” Chan warned, trying to inhale in air as the pain was blinding him.

Minho’s lips had split open, and blood was dripping down his chin.

“Chan, please run now. Remember the kitchen on the ground floor.”

“I should fucking kill you.” Chan spat out angrily.

“You wouldn’t do that.” Minho answered calmly.

“Why do you think that, you idiot?”

Minho wiped away the blood slowly, his eyes never leaving Chan’s “You love me.”

The hurt and pain that took over Chan’s body at that moment was worse than Minho almost breaking his arm and he laughed bitterly.

“You think you are always right, Minho. That is your biggest problem.” Chan hissed venomously. “I don’t love you. I fucking hate you.”

Tears had pooled up in Chan’s eyes and he didn’t know when they had started falling down.

“Goodbye, you asshole.” Chan muttered, wiping away his tears before turning and hurrying away.

_I fucking hate you._

Minho deserved that and he allowed the pain to engulf his body, the image of Chan looking so defeated and lost etched into his mind.

Chan rushed along the hallway, weakly clutching his hand as he climbed down the stairs. He could hear noises on the floors and his heart was thumping uncomfortably against his chest. He reached the ground floor and entered the kitchen, looking around for the exit. The tears were running freely down his cheeks and they weren’t helping him right now with his vision.

Chan finally found the exit and threw open the door, running outside and nearly screamed when he felt a hand over his mouth, and someone held him back.

“Chan! It is me Hyunjin.” The man whispered frantically. “There are people out there, don’t make any noise.”

Chan broke away from the man, staring at him disbelievingly. There indeed, were people outside, and they were just entering the building. Chan could have been killed if he had just ran out.

“Were you on this plan too?”

Hyunjin looked genuinely confused as he looked at him, “What? Plan? No. I came here because I couldn’t wait till the night to see whether you made it out alive. It would be better for me to come wait for you here and I think it was a good thing I did that.”

Chan could kiss the man right there and then.

“Chan were you crying?”

Chan wiped away the stray tears, “No. Let’s get out of here.”

Hyunjin guided Chan out, leading him to the busier area of the street where he had parked his car. Chan got in and stared up at the building.

He could see a shadow near the window, looking down at them and Chan showed him his middle finger before Hyunjin drove away.

It wasn’t long before they got back to the headquarters and Chan had recounted to Changbin what had happened in a choked voice. Changbin was furious with both Minho’s betrayal and Chan’s foolishness and had told Chan that he was the world’s stupidest idiot for even going to that place and was glad he had one brain cell left to tell Hyunjin about his plan. Chan was tired. He wanted to go home and sleep but not before he burnt down whatever Minho had left in there.

Changbin was barking orders at Jeongin telling the man to bring in this man called Jisung who would be Seungmin’s new partner.

As Changbin finally finished shouting, Chan walked out, his shoulder slumping dejectedly, the pain in his arm still prominent as he headed over to a chair and sat on it. His head was throbbing, and he groaned as he heard footsteps heading over him.

“Chan?”

It was Seungmin.

“Yes?” Chan asked, his voice strained.

“I am in no place to say this, but he did care about you.”

Chan rubbed at his stinging eyes, sighing heavily, “How the fuck would you know that?”

“Minho always wanted to finish his missions no matter how difficult they were. I think _you_ knew that too.” Seungmin said matter of factly.

Chan knew Seungmin made sense, he wouldn’t be alive right now if Minho didn’t care at least a little about him. Minho’s whole life revolved around his missions and attaining 100% success, but Chan couldn’t give a fuck right now. Minho had betrayed him, and this pain would be permanently etched in his soul.

Chan dropped his head onto his hands, and after a few minutes of silence, he heard the footsteps go away, and he was left alone in the empty corridor.

Chan realized at that time, how _empty_ his heart was feeling, and he finally allowed the sobs to wreck through his body.

~

_Chan was happy, he felt complete as he lied next to Minho, trying to catch his breath after that wonderful round of sex._

_“Actually Minho…” Chan began shyly, “The watch was so that it could be a daily reminder of me. Apparently gifting a watch meant that you want to be present in their everyday life. So, whenever you are missing me, just remember that every minute and every second I am here waiting for you.”_

_Minho snorted, smiling at Chan fondly as he rubbed circles along the older’s back, “Who told you that?”_

_“Google did. But seriously, take good care of it. Watches are durable and long lasting, just like our relationship, don’t you think so?”_

~

Minho was standing in front of his new boss, who was angry at him, but believed him when Minho explained that Chan was just too good at his job and had escaped before he could kill him. Minho now had a new partner, and he turned his head to see a blonde pixie looking guy walk in, smiling at him brightly. His name was Felix and his voice definitely didn’t match his face and Minho wondered why he was always paired up with the kids.

“Uhm Minho?” The boy called out nervously as they climbed the stairs to his room.

Minho sighed, not really in the mood for a conversation but he hummed in reply.

“The man the boss was talking about…Chan? Who is he to you?” He inquired.

Minho stilled in his movement for a second, before resuming them. The name still sent a twinge of pain up his spine. “A very close friend.” He answered.

“Close friend? Is that why you didn’t kill him? Did you have mercy on him? I would not tell the boss.”

Minho wondered why the Gods hated him, and why he was stuck with someone who didn’t know the meaning of privacy.

“He is one of the best in our gang, he could easily escape without me having to help.” Minho responded finally.

“He is a catharsis for you, isn’t it?”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Minho snapped at the blonde who didn’t flinch at all.

"This Chan guy...he is a catharsis for you, he helps in the purging of your repressed emotions." Felix explained.

“Jesus, I don’t think it is that deep you little bitch.” Minho grumbled, knowing very well the blonde might have a point.

“Do you think you would ever cross paths with him again?” Felix asked again.

Minho thought about it, knowing there was no way Chan would trust him again, and for a valid reason. He did almost get him killed after all.

“I hope so, Felix. I hope so. Now can you shut the fuck up?”

“And would you ever kill him if you got the chance again?”

Minho was beginning to miss Seungmin, which was saying something, but at least that man didn’t prod into his personal life 5 minutes within knowing him.

“Are you writing a fanfiction Felix, why are you asking me all these?” Minho barked at him.

“Please, I promise it is the last question.” Felix whined, tugging on Minho’s sleeve.

Minho pulled his arm away, continuing to climb the stairs, the memories of Chan flooding back into his mind, the happiness in his eyes when Minho said he loved him, and everything dissipating within minutes because Minho was an idiot.

_‘I fucking hate you.’_

Minho inhaled sharply, trying to soothe the pain in his heart, as he finally gave Felix an answer.

“No.”

As they reached his room, Minho kept fiddling with the watch absentmindedly on his wrist.

“You know you should probably throw that away and get a new one.” Felix suggested, gesturing at the watch. "You are rich now."

Minho shook his head slowly, “Or I think I should try to get it fixed.”

* * *

“Chan?” Hyunjin called out to the man.

Chan tried to smile at him, he really tried but he was still feeling out of it and gave up after a while.

“Are you okay?”

“Well…let's see..." Chan trailed off as he pretended to think about it. "I almost died because I got betrayed by my best friend, the only friend I ever had in here. I lost the one man whom I never wanted to lose, someone who had been by my side longer than anyone else I remember…” Chan inhaled in a deep breath before continuing, “So yeah, I guess I am okay.”

Hyunjin sighed slowly, “I am sorry, I know it must be painful.”

“I just believed him when he said those words.” Chan said slowly, pain dripping along the words.

“What words?”

Chan sighed, the memory of Minho saying he loved him flashing through his mind and shooting daggers straight at his heart. “Never mind.”

Hyunjin pulled Chan close to him, hugging him tightly, “Whatever it was, he probably did mean it otherwise you wouldn’t be alive right now.”

“If he just listened to me, we both would still be together right now. But I guess, we were just built to be enemies.” Chan breathed, his tone wavering.

“It is going to be okay.” Hyunjin whispered, tightening his embrace around Chan as he felt the man tremble in his arms.

It had to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> When you are supposed to be working on your project but then you are way too stressed you decide to procrastinate by writing a minchan gang au quickly....  
> I wanted to try something different so uhm yeah this was basically enemies to lovers to even worse enemies....  
> And before you try to kill me, I am planning on a sequel for this, or make it into a series if possible and if my brain allows.  
> Comments and thoughts are always appreciated <333  
> Oh also yeah, the watch was just a symbolism of their relationship for chan and how minho keeps not listening to him ;;


End file.
